Last Night
by headphonecutie
Summary: Momo se pasa de copas en una fiesta y hace cosas de las que se arrepiente, o no. KanoxMomo.


Esto lo tengo escrito hace un tiempo y por qué no subirlo (?) ...les pido perdón por lo que van a leer, ni yo sé en qué pensaba cuando lo escribí.

En fin, espero les guste.

* * *

Momo se despertó aparentemente al mediodía con un dolor de cabeza más grande que su confusión al ver dónde se encontraba, y el estado en el que se encontraba.

"_Trataré de recordar… ¿qué rayos sucedió anoche?_

…_.Tuvimos una fiesta… ¿verdad?"_

Miró a su alrededor. Lo que correspondía a su parte de la habitación estaba hecho un gran desorden, pero todo estaba bien del lado de su compañera de habitación, la cual no se encontraba en ese preciso momento.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió al espejo de cuerpo completo que se encontraba al abrir una de las puertas del placard. Se miró detenidamente…estaba hecha un desastre.

Lo que habían sido unas lindas medias negras estaban rotas como si hubieran sido rasguñadas repetidas veces contra algo. De las dos coletas que había preparado con tanto entusiasmo la noche anterior, quedaba una caída y la otra probablemente se le habría perdido en el transcurso. Miró a un lado de la ventana, donde se encontraban los zapatos que había usado. Era lo único que no estaba arruinado.

Su vestido negro al cuerpo no presentaba signos de rotura en ningún lado, por suerte. Hubiera significado algo bastante grave si lo estaba, ¿verdad?

Su rostro estaba demacrado. Tenía ojeras profundas y grisáceas, y se veía algo pálida. Todo rastro de maquillaje había desaparecido.

"_Supongo que porque dormí muchas horas."_

Luego de terminar de ver el desastre que era, procedió a cambiarse con su ropa de siempre. Se hizo la coleta alta a un costado como siempre y salió de la habitación, en cierto modo dispuesta a buscar una respuesta de cómo terminó ahí.

Luego de ver las caras de todos apenas puso un pie sobre la sala, cayó en cuenta de que probablemente había hecho algo terrible. O al menos, muy vergonzoso.

Buenos días. - fue lo único que pudo decir antes de correr a la cocina para evitar las miradas de todos sobre ella. Juró escuchar alguna que otra risa, pero no prestó atención.

Decidió prepararse un té para calmar el dolor de cabeza insoportable que la acechaba desde que había abierto los ojos. Cuando puso a calentar la tetera, sintió algo extraño en la habitación. Una presencia. Efectivamente, no estaba sola ahí.

Giró rápidamente, apoyándose sobre la mesada. Encontró rápidamente aquella _presencia_ a la que se refería.

Estaba apoyado sobre la puerta de la heladera, con su característica sonrisa burlona.

Levantó su dedo índice para señalar apuntando directamente a su rostro.

\- Te ves…demacrada.-lanzó una risa suave y la miró directo a los ojos.

\- Bueno…-cruzó sus brazos y levantó una ceja- probablemente tu también, pero no tengo manera de enterarme dado que siempre estás usando tu poder. – él sólo rió. Pero esta vez fue casi una carcajada.

\- Sabes, anoche tomaste demasiado.- se acercó más a ella. Ahora estaban frente a frente.- No puedo creer que tu hermano no te haya dicho nada, aunque supongo que estaba demasiado ocupado en sus asuntos para fijarse en ti. – su mirada hacia ella era diferente, de algún modo.

Cuando Kano levantó la vista, una marca extraña en su cuello se dio a notar. Momo estaba a punto de preguntarle qué rayos era, pero alguien entró a la cocina.

Lo siento, creo que interrumpo algo – Seto desde la puerta sonreía de una manera extraña.

\- ¿De qué es que hablas? – preguntó Momo. Cada vez estaba más confundida. Seto levantó una ceja y miró a Kano.

\- ¿Acaso no sabe…?

\- ¡¿Saber qué?! ¿Me…están ocultando algo? – Momo levantaba el tono de voz un poco más a cada segundo.

"No tengo _ni idea_ de lo que está pasando, ¿Por qué Seto nos trata como si fuéramos pareja o algo así?"

Las mejillas de Momo no tardaron en enrojecerse y subir su temperatura a mil.

Mientras temblaba, logró articular un par de palabras.

\- Por…favor…díganme qué…sucedió…anoche.- Momo se llevó una mano a la sien y se quedó mirando el piso.

\- Oye, no es tan grave- Seto se apuró a tranquilizarla- el tema es, que todos los vieron. O casi todos.- Momo levantó la vista y pudo notar que una sonrisa asomaba en sus labios. Estaba intentando no reír.- Bueno, me voy. Tengo que ir a trabajar.

Dicho eso se retiró de la cocina, dejando a Kano y Momo solos en cuestión de segundos.

\- ¿Nos vieron haciendo qué? – Momo levantó el tono de voz, ya se estaba poniendo de mal humor.

\- Pues…bueno.- Kano miró hacia la ventana y esbozó una sonrisa.- Anoche estabas borracha y viniste hacia mí, me besaste y luego, ¿ves esto?- giró su cabeza al otro lado para dejarla ver la marca en la parte superior de tu cuello.- Me lo hiciste tú.- Kano rió entre dientes. Se giró a verla para dedicarse de lleno a observar su reacción.

Momo abrió los ojos como platos. Realmente no podía creer lo que le estaban diciendo. Sí, solía emborracharse a veces y hacer cosas de las que se arrepentía después. Pero, ¿En qué pensaba cuando fue y besó a _su amigo_? Para colmo, no sólo eso. Al parecer fue _intenso._

"Dios, qué vergüenza."

Se le había ido el sonrojo segundos atrás, pero no tardó menos de un instante en volver. Se había quedado completamente tiesa y no reaccionaba. Probablemente estaba transpirando demasiado, lo sentía. También sentía que el corazón daba saltos por todo su organismo como si no pudiera volver a su lugar.

Se escuchó un silbido. Era la tetera. Con toda la conversación, se había olvidado que siquiera había puesto a hacer un té. Se giró rápidamente y apagó la hornalla.

Volvió a girarse para enfrentarlo.

La rubia de cabello corto estaba a punto de llegar a las lágrimas.

\- Por favor- suplicó al chico que se encontraba frente a ella con un amague de sonrisa pintado en su rostro.- olvídate de lo que sucedió anoche.

\- Lo siento.- esbozó una sonrisa y deslizó su dedo índice por la mejilla de ella.- pero ni en un millón de años me olvidaría de algo como eso, Momo.

La sonrisa típica del rubio se convirtió en una risa suave. Probablemente se reía de la reacción _anormal_ que tuvo Momo al contacto físico que él la sometió.

\- Te contaré con detalles.- Kano se alejó un poco de ella, recargándose contra la pared. Puso las manos en los bolsillos de su _hoodie_ y comenzó a recordar.

_Flashback_

Eran aproximadamente las dos y algo de la mañana. Todos estaban en sus asuntos mientras una canción de _trance_ se escuchaba por los parlantes de todo el lugar.

Kano se encontraba apoyado en la pared, con alguna bebida en su mano derecha. Dejó el vaso ya vacío en la mesa de nuevo y volvió a su lugar anterior. De repente, la chica de cabello corto se encontraba frente a él.

Se veía demasiado linda para ser verdad. Su cabello aparentemente estaba planchado, había notado que estaba un poco más lacio que lo usual. Tenía dos coletas y algo de flequillo tapándole la frente. Estaba bastante oscuro ahí, pero pudo notar que sus ojos estaban bastante maquillados. Tenía también algún tipo de aros, pero no se fijó mucho en eso. De hecho, trataba de hacerlo, para no fijarse en lo _bien _que le quedaba el vestido negro al cuerpo que tenía puesto, acompañado de unas medias negras y unos tacos rojos que la hacían parecer algo más alta que él cuando no lo era.

Se mordió el labio inferior y miró para otro lado. Suspiró fuerte, tratando de poner la mente en blanco. Luego la miró a los ojos.

Su mirada se veía perdida. Ella se encontraba frente a él, pero su conciencia, aparentemente no. _¿Acaso está borracha…?_

De repente la chica rodeó el cuello de él con sus brazos. Kano se sorprendió ante el repentino contacto físico sin razón aparente, pero no se quejó tampoco.

Seguramente se estaba sonrojando en ese momento. A decir verdad, ella le gustaba_._ Pero se sentía demasiado poco para ella, así que sólo se lo guardaba.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ella estaba a muy pocos centímetros de su boca. _¿Lo iba a besar?_ No entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, pero le gustaba. Trató de no emocionarse mucho, dado que era evidente que la chica en ese momento no sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Apenas sus labios se juntaron pudo sentir cómo se impregnaba en su nariz el alcohol mezclado con el sabor a durazno de su brillo labial. Mucho no pareció importarle, ya que correspondió el beso con entusiasmo. A decir verdad él tampoco estaba mucho en sus cabales.

No podía comprender cuándo terminaron besándose tanagresivamente, como si los dos hubieran esperado esa oportunidad por mucho tiempo, como si lo necesitaran. Él se entretenía recorriendo la espalda de ella con su dedo índice, mientras que ella de vez en cuando le mordía suavemente el labio inferior. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ella estaba haciendo lo mismo en su cuello. No opuso resistencia alguna, aunque le hubiera gustado hacérselo él.

A cada segundo la situación era más sofocante. Ella estaba seriamente entusiasmada y él no sabía hasta dónde pretendía llegar. Después de caer en cuenta de eso, la separó suavemente de él. Aún si la separó, seguían relativamente muy cerca.

Kano sentía que se estaba aprovechando de su estado de ebriedad y no soportaba eso. Le dedicó una sonrisa y despeinó un poco su flequillo con los dedos. La tomó de la mano y comenzó a caminar, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación de la chica.

Ella caminaba detrás de él lentamente y de una manera torpe. Obviamente, esto era consecuencia de todo lo que había tomado. Cuando abrió la puerta, ella se dirigió sola hacia su cama, como si realmente deseara dormir.

Se sentó a su lado y esperó a que se duerma, cosa que no tardó más de diez minutos en suceder. Le depositó un beso en la frente y se fue cerrando la puerta con llave.

_Fin flashback_

Para cuando Kano había terminado de contar sus andanzas de la noche anterior, Momo había vuelto a su naturaleza. Lo miraba con una sonrisa pícara mientras escuchaba el final.

\- Okay, estaba borracha. ¿Pero te gustó lo que hice, verdad? – lanzó una risa entre dientes.

\- Bueno…quizás.- miró el piso.- Qué lástima que no recuerdes nada.

\- ¿Te molestaría recordármelo? – preguntó Momo intentando sonar inocente a propósito.

Kano no tardó más de medio segundo en tomarla de la muñeca y arrinconarla contra la pared.


End file.
